The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky The 3rd/Technical
This is assorted technical information for . Save folder Save folder locations for the Trails in the Sky series are listed on [[The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky FC/Technical#Save_folder|''FC's technical page]]. Configuration Configuration fields in the ''Trails in the Sky series are described in detail on [[The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky FC/Technical#Configuration|''FC's technical page]]. File layout File layout in the ''Trails in the Sky series are described in detail on [[The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky FC/Technical#File_layout|''FC's technical page]]. Unused content ''The 3rd is built directly on top of the structure of Trails in the Sky SC, with many traces of said game left in the game's files. The directory file of the script, ED6_DT21.dir, reveals a number of files prior to the actual script. Export tools such as Falcom Data Archive Tool do not export a number of these (i.e. DEBUG_D._SN, T0001_5._SN, T0001_S''x''._SN, R0302_1._SN, T0500_1._SN, R0201_1._SN, T0510_1._SN) and export a number of files that contain information regarding the debug mode of The 3rd: * T0001_2._SN: allows its users to combine combatants and area to fight in. * T0001_3._SN: contains menus which grants access to the game's locations. * T0001_4._SN: contains menus for chapters and noteworthy fights during these chapters. * T0001_5._SN: contains menus for the list of episodes. Note: there are five unused entries, possible referring to the hidden/prototype doors. Hidden/Prototype Doors Chinese hackers have once claimed Source: http://bbs.tgbus.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=2543052 to have found traces that at one point in time, Trails in the Sky The 3rd had at least five more episodes planned. While these episodes can only be accessed through hacks, the visuals can be accessed through data mining. * Hidden Door 1: Kloe's Graduation * Hidden Door 2: Alcohol Allure * Hidden Door 3: The Rising Star of the Hundred Day War * Hidden Door 4: Betrayal of the Stigma * Hidden Door 5: The Real Legion Unused visual 1 (The 3rd).png Unused visual 2 (The 3rd).png Unused visual 3 (The 3rd).png Unused visual 4 (The 3rd).png Unused visual 5 (The 3rd).png Unused visual 6 (The 3rd).png Unused visual 7 (The 3rd).png Unused visual 8 (The 3rd).png Unused visual 9 (The 3rd).png Unused visual 10 (The 3rd).png Unused script C5401 The script file C5401 features a monologue from Campanella prior to entering the Celestial Globe in Star Door 14. Campanella: Heehee, such a pleasant sound. The guy who managed to collapse right about everything... now rests eternally on the pillow of an ancient city's debris. You must be satisfied with that outcome, aren't you, Professor? Rest assured, just leave it to me. Because, you know, you won't be able to get out of Gehenna a second time. The script file also contains between Georg Weissmann, Campanella and Loewe prior to their arrival on the Liber Ark. Campanella: Yo, Loewe. Weissmann: Have you had plenty of rest? Loewe: Yeah. So, what's the situation? Weissmann: Heh heh.. It exceeded my expectations. Bringing about the Aureole was enough to have the kingdom plunder into blind panic. Campanella: At the same time, we had a great number of archaisms touch down. The Royal Army shouldn't be able to move properly for a while. That includes, of course, that meddlesome little Cassius Bright... Loewe: So we're doing okay. ...What about Joshua? Weissmann: The cruiser he boarded is still landed on Valleria Lake. Even if it were to move again, we can ignore it regardless. Campanella: Heehee... They'd be too late anyway. Anyhow, that Blood and Iron Chancellor seems to have taken a great interest in this little incident. Loewe: Hmph... It's not his business. He knew about the plan, you lot just let him in on it, right? Campanella: Ahaha, how about we talk about something else? Weissmann: Well, the many actors of this play and its stage are ready. ...By the way, Loewe. To be honest, our arrival here came with one but major problem. Loewe: Oh...? Campanella:The Guard System of the floating city... That thing has been active all this time. We need to disable or nullify it in order to be able to land. Weissmann: We could try it with the colossal Glorious' concentrated fire system... But our best shot is beam of the Reverie Dragion that was developed specially for you. Loewe: I see... That's why you summoned me. Campanella: Can you do it somehow? Loewe: The Grandmaster entrusted me this sword... ...It's said to cut anything from this world. Campanella: Hehe, ooh right! That sword's also forged through Divergent Laws. Weissmann: Your Dragion is prepared for takeoff on the deck of this ship. Now, steer that black beast toward the opening of the legendary door! C5416 The script file C5416 ._SN features dialogues in the Celestial Globe, as seen in Star Door 14. Apart from the dialogue that appears in the final version of the game, there is also another, presumable older version of the scene. Anguis: Hmph, you had us waiting... Anguis: What a pain... Anguis: Is that the Ring...? Anguis: You safely recovered it... Campanella: We shouldn't forget that its retrieval came at a price... ...Everyone, silence. The Grandmaster has come... Legion No. 0, Campanella the Fool. ...I have returned. Grandmaster: Please, raise your head. And, Campanella... ...Did the world unfold as I had foreseen? Campanella (Luciola lives): Yes... As You had predicted, the Ring has been succesfully activated. but because of unforeseen circumstances that followed, Anguis No. 3 and Legion No. II have embarked 'outward', one after another. Also, the whereabouts of No. VI and No. XV are currently unknown. Campanella (Luciola died): Yes... As You had predicted, the Ring has been succesfully activated. but because of unforeseen circumstances that followed, Anguis No. 3 and Legion No. II have embarked 'outward', one after another. Also, the whereabouts of No. XV is currently unknown. And unfortunately... One wasn't able to overcome the trial given to her. Campanella: Though, do not blame Yourself. The sacrifices that were made led us to grasp victory in the end. ...Please, accept this. Only when the Ring is returned to You, the Gospel Plan is accomplished. Grandmaster: Aureole, the Shining Ring... It is back in my hands at long last. The bell in the West has rung, The first treasure 's duty is over. Now, it is time to end the "Gospel Plan"... And announce the start of the next... "Orpheus". Noteworthy differences with the final version include: * Campanella's emphasis on the word 'outward' suggests a link between the life after death (whatever that may be) and Divergent Laws, which literally translates as "the outside reason". Tying in with the theme in the series, these laws and the weapons forged through them could possibly refer to weapons crafted in the afterlife/underworld and are therefore referred to as demonic weapons. * The dialogue is branched: one branch has Campanella reporting the whereabouts of Legion No. VI and No. XV as "unknown"; a second one has Campanella reporting the whereabouts of Legion No. XV unknown and the other one -- Legion No. VI -- unable to complete the 'trial'. * The Grandmaster express her gratitude toward Campanella for "at long last, bringing back the Aureole", which suggests that at one point in time the Grandmaster was in the possession of at least the Sept-Terrion of Space. * The Grandmaster concludes the Gospel Plan and declares the start of the next plan, "Orpheus". This means that during early development of The 3rd, the Phantasmal Blaze plan did not exist yet. This corresponds with Falcom's initial wish to shift the focus of the series to Erebonia after Liberl. The script file C5401 ._SN contains dialogue that does not appear in the final version of the game. It features a dialogue between Georg Weissmann, Campanella and Loewe prior to their arrival on the Liber Ark. Campanella: Yo, Loewe. Weissmann: Have you had plenty of rest? Loewe: Yeah. So, what's the situation? Weissmann: Heh heh.. It exceeded my expectations. Bringing about the Aureole was enough to have the kingdom plunder into blind panic. Campanella: At the same time, we had a great number of archaisms touch down. The Royal Army shouldn't be able to move properly for a while. That includes, of course, that meddlesome little Cassius Bright... Loewe: So we're doing okay. ...What about Joshua? Weissmann: The cruiser he boarded is still landed on Valleria Lake. Even if it were to move again, we can ignore it regardless. Campanella: Heehee... They'd be too late anyway. Anyhow, that Blood and Iron Chancellor seems to have taken a great interest in this little incident. Loewe: Hmph... It's not his business. He knew about the plan, you lot just let him in on it, right? Campanella: Ahaha, how about we talk about something else? Weissmann: Well, the many actors of this play and its stage are ready. ...By the way, Loewe. To be honest, our arrival here came with one but major problem. Loewe: Oh...? Campanella:The Guard System of the floating city... That thing has been active all this time. We need to disable or nullify it in order to be able to land. Weissmann: We could try it with the colossal Glorious' concentrated fire system... But our best shot is beam of the Reverie Dragion that was developed specially for you. Loewe: I see... That's why you summoned me. Campanella: Can you do it somehow? Loewe: The Grandmaster entrusted me this sword... ...It's said to cut anything from this world. Campanella: Hehe, ooh right! That sword's also forged through Divergent Laws. Weissmann: Your Dragion is prepared for takeoff on the deck of this ship. Now, steer that black beast toward the opening of the legendary door! Other changes that did not make it into the final game include: Unused portraits Among the portrait files is concept artwork for: * Estelle Bright's friends, Tio and Elissa when they were still 11 years old, and Joshua Bright's older sister, Karin Astray. * Phyllis, who runs the inn at the Le Locle training ground, there are three finished portraits that remain unused in the final version of the game. * A version of Julia Schwarz wearing a dress. These are all named in the debug room of the game. Tio (Unused portrait The 3rd).png|Tio Elissa (Unused portrait The 3rd).png|Elissa Karin (Unused portrait The 3rd).png|Karin Phyllis normal (unused portrait in The 3rd).png|Phyllis Phyllis laughing (unused portrait in The 3rd).png|Phyllis Phyllis worried (unused portrait in The 3rd).png|Phyllis Dress Julia (unused portrait The 3rd).png|Dress Julia References